


06 套套相关

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	06 套套相关

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

06 套套相关

爱豆的工作有多忙碌，看看马内甲手账上的行程表就知道了，痛痛快快实打实做到底的机会少得让血气方刚的青年在连休日里除了抓紧时间享受欢愉，偶尔也会开发一些小情趣。  
例如，今天的主题是，哪种带有功能性的套套更好用。  
话是这么说，但是知念侑李着实有些吃不消。  
为什么吃不消？  
这要问问正在他身上奋力耕耘的某人了。

上一场酣战刚刚结束的两人还在贤者时间中，山田凉介从知念体内退出来，顺手摘下安全套打了个结丢在床下。  
知念原本迷蒙着眼平躺着，被山田侧拥进怀里，回头交换了一个温存的吻。吻着吻着，山田的手又不老实起来，沿着恋人脊背的线条揉揉捏捏，磨蹭他的唇的吻也变了味道，像是要把恋人生吞下去一样含着知念的下唇与舌头吮吸舔弄。  
知念揽着山田的肩背，整个人沉溺在山田霸道强势又不失温柔的占有中。  
唾液交换的声音惹得窗外的月亮也躲进云层后面。  
“呵……”  
山田轻笑出声，知念在前一场情事中晕上眼角的红还没散，蹙着眉不解地望着兀自开心的恋人。  
“以后就用这种带颗粒的安全套吧，侑李今天的反应……好棒……”  
知念羞恼地在身上人后颈捏了一把，不满地踢了踢他的小腿。  
“闭嘴。”  
“真的哦～刚刚侑李里面比平时还要敏感，动一动就紧得厉害。”  
“……”  
“碰到让侑李舒服的地方，侑李屁股都在抖哦……啊！侑李你干嘛啦！”被知念狠狠拧了耳垂的山田皱着鼻子把脸埋进知念颈间，闻到知念混了汗味和草莓牛奶味沐浴乳的体香，克制不住地嵌在知念腿间磨蹭。  
并未完全消退的欲望的热度涌向下身。  
“我好累啊凉介……”也不知是撒娇还是抱怨，知念用脚尖踩了踩山田的膝弯，“你怎么还那么有精神……”  
“因为知念是我的电源嘛～”  
“……嗯。”  
“嗯？”  
“好吧……”  
“好吧？”山田把知念的腿调整到环着自己的腰，十指握着知念的十指压在他头侧，枕头之前被知念在摇摆里挤到了一旁，眼下山田有点动了心思都拿回来垫在他背后让他看着自己是怎么再次主宰他的快乐，“侑李这次我们试试螺纹型吧……”  
“笨蛋你有没有在听我说话！”知念手被强按着，腿也被卡得动弹不了，腰还软着挣脱不开，只能看到在自己胸前啃噬的毛茸茸的发顶。  
山田抬起头凑过来索吻，被知念一脑门撞在下巴上。  
“侑李……”可怜巴巴委屈兮兮的鼻音。  
知念在山田下巴上呼了两口气意思了一下，被恋人得寸进尺又讨了一个舌吻。夺回恋人注意力的知念盯着山田的眼睛：“我也很想再做一次……但是！”  
山田捏捏教握着的手示意知念说下去。  
“只能用普通款。”  
“欸？为什么！”  
“因为……”  
——因为太刺激了我肯定会忍不住的啦笨蛋！  
知念说不出口，通红着脸讨好地求饶：“我很累了凉介……不要玩了好不好……”  
山田鼻尖拱了拱知念鼻尖，妥协道：“嗯……也好，留到下次再试。”  
“嗯嗯，下次下次。”  
“那这次就不戴了。”  
“不要。”  
“我都答应侑李了。”  
“凉介～”  
“侑李我状态很好哦不要浪费时间了！”


End file.
